You're My LovePrize In Domestication
by LittleRedFlowers
Summary: A series of one-shot fanfictions based off whatever inspires me
1. A Day Out: Anime Convention

All fics are written under the influence of alcohol (reassured that I'm legal to drink and in my room).

Today, this fanfic is written while I'm drinking Vodka with Coke and I have no idea where I'm going with this idea of drinking and writing.

Also, this is unbeta (it's supposed to be unbeta since I ain't even sober while writing this heh)

* * *

1\. A Day Out: Anime Convention

It was late March and Akihito was excited. He had managed to convince Asami to attend an anime convention held in Tokyo a month ago and he couldn't wait to expose the businessman to this world of 2D characters. Furthermore, imagine how out of place Asami would look amongst all the cosplayers and otakus (not that Akihito would admit that he is one).

While he failed to convince the older man to not bring his guards with him ("Who the hell will target you in _an anime convention_? In fact, who will even think about you attending it?!"), he managed to convince Asami to bring long two guards. Just Suoh and one of Akihito's guards.

(Kirishima spent the day pouting and sulking but that's another story.)

Akihito woke up early, like 7am early and he never wakes up this early for _anything_.

"Get up! We're going to the convention!" Akihito giggled as he shook his lover awake. Asami reached out and pulled the photographer into his embrace, muttering incoherently.

"Wake up! You promised me you would go to the convention with me!" Akihito hit the older man on the chest. Asami didn't exactly promised Akihito to go to the convention, they made a deal. The deal being Asami would accompany Akihito to the convention for a day and in exchange, Akihito would have to accompany Asami to Sion and play out every single fantasy the older man have regarding office sex.

"Asami!" Akihito yelled and pushed himself off his lover's chest.

"If you're not ready in 20 minutes, the deal is off!"

Asami groaned.

* * *

Akihito squeal as he took in the sight in front of him. There were cosplayers, booths and even famous people everywhere. He had his DSLR camera (a Canon EOS 5DS) hung around his neck and a grip on Asami's arm.

His eyes lit up with excitement as his eyes landed on all the various cosplayers and booths scattered around.

Asami looked at his young lover, adoration in his eyes. Akihito always looked so damn adorable when he was excited.

Because of the appearance of his lover, the guards and him, the group of four attracted attention and he was eternally grateful that Akihito forced them all to wear casual outfits instead of their normal outfits.

"Asami, look! Shingeki No Kyojin action figures!" Akihito was already snapping photos, oblivious to the attention the group was attracting.

As the group near the creators' corner where aspiring manga artists and fanarts are being sold, the crowd grew larger, making it almost impossible to move.

Akihito grabbed onto Asami's hand, an almost instinctive movement. Akihito immediately let go of his hand and blushed. As he was able to storm away and into the massive crowd, Asami took his hand into his own larger ones and gave a small squeeze.

"It's okay to hold my hand, you know." He whispered against the photographer's ear.

Akihito's face flushed red as he tried to yank his hand out of the crimelord's grip. The older man tighten his griped and prompted the younger to continue moving.

"You're such a dick." Akihito murmured as he stopped by a booth selling One Piece fanart. He let go of the businessman's hand to browse the merchandise and was unaware that his lover moved to the booth next to the one the younger was at, leaving Akihito with his guard since Suoh left with Asami.

He only noticed the absence of his lover when he turned to ask for his opinions, only to find Asami at the next booth looking at accessories.

Akihito put the merchandises back into it's place and made his way to his lover's side.

"Why is a grown man like you looking at neko ears?" Akihito asked as he watched his lover pick up a pair of light brown cat ears.

Asami smirked and turned his body to Akihito. He then placed the cat ears on the photographer's head and leaned back to admire the view.

"It looks good on you."

"Oh, hell no. I'm not playing any of your sick fantasies with you, you pervert." Akihito moved to remove the ears.

Asami immediately stopped him. "Leave it on. I did accompany you to this convention, Akihito. It's the least you can do, considering how you did wake me up really early for this."

Akihito felt a wave of guilt. He knew that between his job (both legitimate and illegal), and having several rounds of sex with Akihito, Asami doesn't have much time to sleep.

"Fine, but you're paying." Akihito pouted and crossed his arms.

The booth owner and everyone else around had their phones and cameras out and taking photos/videos of them while whispering and making comments about how cute they are. Akihito obviously noticed that and instantly turned red. He moved closer to Asami, hand tugging on the older man's shirt as he turned his face away from all the cameras and into his lover's chest. What he doesn't realise is that this supposedly innocent reaction from him made the crowd go wilder.

Asami simply smirked as he took out a five thousand yen note and handed it to the seller.

With the change handed back and multiple pictures taken (with permission from Asami, unbeknownst to Akihito), the couple left. Asami had his hand on the small back of Akihito's while Akihito continued to hide his face in his hands.

With the combined heights of the guards and Asami, the only thing that indicates Akihito's presence was the two fluffy cat ears perched on the top of his head.

"Why are you so embarrassed? You look cute."

"Shut up, you bastard. If any of those pictures get into the hands of my friends or my mom, I'll never live it down!"

Akihito continued to grumble under his breath as they made their rounds around the creators' corner. They passed by the same booth again when Akihito was struck by an idea.

"Hey! Since I have to wear these stupid ears, it's only fair that you wear them to!"

(Ignore the snickering from behind the couple. Shut up, Suoh!)

Akihito picked up a pair of black cat ears and placed them on his lover's head.

Asami raised an eyebrow, "and just what do I get out of this?"

(The crowd is back again. These two really don't know how to keep low profile. Jeez)

"Nothing? I mean… we get to match?"

"Alright, I'll make a proposition. If you accompany me to Sion for 2 days and play out all my fantasies, I'll wear these ears for the whole day and I'll even let you take some private photos." Asami whispered the last part. His lips brushed against the photographer's skin, making Akihito feel all hot and tingly.

"You're _such_ a pervert! Fine!"

* * *

Bonus:

Kirishima was in his office, at Sion, when he received a text from Suoh.

Curious as to why his colleague would text him while on duty, he opened the text and was greeted with an image he will never be able to un-see.

The content of the image was his boss and his young lover, both with cat ears perched on their heads, flirting in the middle of an anime convention whilst being surrounded by people in costumes and casual outfits. It was taken in a selfie way, meaning both Suoh and the other guard had turn around to face the camera, only their eyes were visible as the picture was mainly focused on the couple behind them.

Seeing Akihito with cat ears wasn't as surprising and doesn't have much affect on Kirishima considering he had seen the younger man naked, half naked, in different costumes (sexy ones). What made Kirishima laugh so hard that it brought attention from the entire floor was how out of place his boss looked with those cat ears while surrounded by cosplayers. It looked so awkward yet somehow it fits Asami so well.

Kirishima saved the photo and sent the picture to Akihito's mother as well as Asami's mother. He couldn't wait to see their reactions.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

If yall have any ideas whatsoever and would like to share, please feel free to do so.

This was based off the 15th anniversary booklet from the new BeBoyGold.


	2. Drive My Heart

This is an un-beta work! 

Please let me know if there are any mistakes!

This is a In A Heart Beat AU.

Quick Summary: Alternate Universe where hearts don't stay in your chest when you get emotional.

Kirishima's POV

* * *

Kirishima always knew how Akihito was feeling even if he tried to hide it. It was pretty obvious to the entire world as the blonde male has always been very vocal and expressive about his feelings. He also knew how Akihito felt about his boss. Sure, the boy doesn't use his words express them (despite how loud and noisy he can be) but his actions spoke a whole lot more.

Of course, if you take into consideration of those sneaky pictures that everyone in Sion likes to pretend that Akihito doesn't take of Asami, those pictures speak more than a thousand words. It's basically like a novel but in the form of a picture.

Anyway, Kirishima wasn't aware how deep Akihito's feelings for Asami runs which explains why he was very much surprise to see a heart peeking out at Asami from his front pocket. Its little arms were cupping its non-existent cheeks while it stares up at Asami with those big, blue and loving eyes.

"B-boss?" Kirishima couldn't help but shuttered as he continued to stare at the heart.

Asami merely smirked and stroke the top of the heart with his thumb.

"It's adorable, isn't it?"

 _No, it really isn't_. Kirishima thought to himself but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. He could think of a hundred reasons as to why this wasn't 'adorable' and how it could potentially land everyone into trouble, including the person the heart originally belongs to.

Honestly, Kirishima never thought he would hear his boss use to word 'adorable' to describe anything. But with Akihito in his life now, he guess he shouldn't be surprised at all.

In the end, the heart didn't bother him that much throughout the day as it didn't move away from his boss's pocket at all. It seemed contented to just stare at Asami the whole day and if he was to be truthful to himself (which, he isn't), he would say that the heart was cute.

Correction, the heart was not cute.

The heart is a freaking mess.

Kirishima knew that Akihito was quite carefree with his emotions but he never knew it was to this extent. Though, he wasn't exactly surprised considering how the guy was probably 2 bottles of beer away from being drunk.

(This is a formal event, damnit! Not some college frat party!)

Kirishima knew this event wouldn't bring any good since the day his boss announced it. He was even more sure about it after learning that Asami couldn't bring Akihito with him as his plus one and instead, Akihito had to attend as a formal guest of his.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the blonde male getting even drunker. His grey blazer unbuttoned and his little bowtie was missing. Akihito somehow managed to singlehandedly turned a small corner of this event in a _real_ party as more people started joining Akihito to dance.

(Kirishima likes to _re_ -emphasise to everyone that this is a _**formal event**_.)

And Akihito's heart? It's currently cradling Asami's cheek and swatting its little, stick-like arms at anyone who tries to come close or flirt with him. It would have this like scowl on its face that looks almost identical to its owner's.

Kirishima couldn't help but wonder if his boss has ever allow himself to show how strong his emotions are for the other male. He wonders if his boss even feels anything for him.

Pushing those thoughts away, Kirishima approached Akihito, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to a secluded area.

"Takaba Akihito! This is a formal event and that means none of your frat party nonsense!" He nagged while dragging Akihito.

"But it's so boring and not to mention, torturous to see so many people trying to get into that bastard's pants!"

Kirishima could feel the vein on his forehead throb. He wasn't paid enough for this, really.

"You're going to sit here and sober up. After that, we're leaving." He shoved a water bottle into Akihito's hand, appointed a guard in charge of looking after him and left.

Several hours later, the event was over.

There were many guests who complimented the sudden frat party dance floor atmosphere and Asami managed to close more deals than usual.

In the backseat of the limousine, Akihito was dead to the world. His head rests on Asami's lap, hands clutching onto the older male's jacket and his heart back into the front pocket of Asami's pocket and staring at him again.

What made this scene differently, however, was the appearance of Asami's heart.

While closing the limousine door, Kirishima caught a glimpse of Asami's heart making its appearance and cuddling against the Akihito's face.

Looks like it wasn't as though his boss doesn't have feelings for the younger male and they are clearly both very in love.

Kirishima still wishes for Akihito to control his emotions better because really, please save us all from second-hand embarrassment.

* * *

I wrote this in the middle of a test because #yolo and because I've long given up on the test tbh.

I gave up so I ended up writing a fun (?) and dumb drabble.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
